Asgardian Champion
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: In a game known as Yggdrasil online, one would expect there to be a large number of Norse themes. One player decided to make his character based all around said themes of the traditional Berserker. When the game was shut down though he was with Ainz and was sent to the New World along with him. Now they have a new adventure. This is rated T for violence, gore, and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. Now I have become a huge fan of Overlord over the past few months and have decided to make a fic for it. Since the name of the game in the show is Yggdrasil I wanted to make a Norse themed character for it. In all honesty, I don't plan on putting a ship in this fic but I might. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. Spells and Skills will be in bold and italicized**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

It was five hours until Yggdrasil Online would be shut down for good. Diehard players were getting their last few hours in on the game and some were simply walking around and taking screenshots of their favourite places deep in a swamp through rested a large, desolated building; The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Inside the building was three players of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, a Slime named HeroHero, an Elder Lich named Momonga, and a Werewolf named Tyr Agni. The trio sat around the table talking about what had been going on in their lives at the time until HeroHero logged off with only a short time left in the game.

"What's he talking about meeting IRL, that's never going to happen…" Momonga said bitterly only for Tyr to start laughing.

"Hey, I'd be up to meet in real life. My latest project just finished up last week so I'm free for a few weeks until school season starts up and I become a certified teacher." The Berserker told him as he got up from his seat and went over to sit by Momonga. "It'll be great but I warn you, other than the scars and the eyes I look pretty much the same in real life."

"So you look like a Viking?" Momonga chuckled. "You'd be one of the funniest looking men in Japan."

"Hey! I take offense to that Mister Guildmaster." Tyr joined in with his own chuckle. "How's about we just look around the building for old times' sake. We can get some good pictures to save on our hardware." He suggested as he stood up from his seat.

"Sure, let's look around," Momonga replied as he stood up with him then they started to tour the tomb.

The two just walked around and looked at everything they had built up. They arrived in the throne room soon enough and Momonga sat in his chair. He made a joke about fiddling with the code of Albedo and Tyr simply told him to do so.

"Seriously, you made her in love with you? Nice job buddy." Tyr laughed at him as the skeleton covered its face. "Who cares? We have a minute left."

"You have a point, this was the best time of my life I hope you know," Momonga told his old friend as the clock started to tick down.

"Same here," Tyr replied as the clock reached zero, then they both blinked when it reached 00:00:00. "What the? Where's the console?" He spoke up first but his voice was different, it was deeper and sounded angrier.

"Yeah what the heck, I'll try to contact a GM," Momonga replied but his voice was also deeper now but he tried to contact a GM. "It's not working…" He told him in confusion as he started to panic when he didn't see his HUD. Tyr also started to freak out.

"Is something wrong milords?" Albedo asked as she looked over at the pair of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyr asked as he looked at the demoness.

"I have the slightest clue." She answered and looked at him.

"Gods dammit!" He shouted and looked over to Sebas and the Pleiades. "Are you all responsive?" He questioned then they looked at him.

"Yes Milord," Sebas answered respectfully.

"Sebas, go outside of the Tomb and check its surroundings. Pleiades, go to the ninth floor and guard it." Momonga ordered the servants and they followed his commands.

"Albedo, let me see your arm," Tyr ordered the demon and she extended her arm in response. Then he grabbed it. "What the hell, Momonga, there's a pulse here." He told the Lich and looked over at him. "What do you think is happening?"

"This can't be a glitch or a new game if you can do that," Momonga said and walked over to the pair.

"Maybe, now just hear me out, maybe we got transported to another world or something crazy like that," Tyr told him and let go of Albedo's arm.

"Are you insane?" He asked as he looked at the Viking but quickly a green light appeared from him. "Sorry about that, let's see if the items work. Try teleporting to the amphitheater." He told him then teleported their himself.

When he arrived at the entrance to the floor Tyr appeared beside him. The two slowly made their way into the amphitheater and Aura jumped down to meet them. The Dark Elf ran up to them with a large smile on her face then gave them a peace sign.

"It's Aura!" She announced cheerfully with a large grin on her face. "How are milords?" She asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Fine in a way," Tyr answered while crossing his arms over his burly chest. "Say, where's Mare?"

"Huh?" She uttered then turned around. "Lord Momonga and Lord Tyr Agni are here! Hurry up already!" She yelled to the other guardian in the amphitheater.

"I-I know!" Mare replied as he caught up with his sister, dusting off his skirt as he got there.

"They seem lively," Momonga whispered to Tyr.

"Yes, they are. How'd ya think Bukubukuchagama would act if she saw them?" Tyr replied in his own "whisper" that was nothing more than his normal speaking voice. "Say, since your magic works here I'd like to see if my skills still work. Can you two lend me a hand?" He asked the Dark Elf twins as he grew an oversized greatsword named Skofnung.

"Of course Lord Tyr!" Aura replied as she got her whip ready.

"I just remembered I have an errand to run so I'll be…" Mare muttered in fear as he tried to leave only to be stopped by Aura grabbing him.

"I'll summon a monster to assist," Momonga told the Berserker as he held up the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown. " _ **Summon Primal Fire Elemental!**_ "

" _ **Strength of Thor! Eir's Blessing! Disruptor! Deaden Pain! Rage! Mjölnir!**_ " Tyr called out as multiple red and blue lights erupted from his body and lighting shrouded Skofnung.

Almost instantly he rushed the three foes with his blade in one hand. A loud roar filled the air as he slashed down at the Primal Fire Elemental. The blazing beast unleashed a torrent of fire upon Tyr and caught the wolf cloak he wore on fire. A smile crept across Tyr's face as he swung furiously. As he attacked Aura cracked her whip across his unprotected side. Even with no actual pain, there was a sting to it as the wound quickly healed thanks to _**Eir's Blessing.**_

With a growl, he turned to Aura and threw Skofnung at her. Mare cast the spell _**Magic Shield**_ to knock the blade away. Tyr jumped back as another torrent of flame hit him. A cloud of dust-shrouded him as he unsheathed another set of swords named Fenrir's Fangs. With another howl, he dashed at the Primal Fire Elemental and cut through it easily. An explosion of fire filled the area as he finished off the Elemental. He turned to the twins only to see them off to the sides by Momonga. Like the skill from the game, he could hear angry cheers and battle cries in his head. Slowly the rage faded as he saw them talking to Momonga.

"I'm still prepared for battle! Why have you stopped!?" He shouted angrily at them. With a few breathing techniques though he calmed himself. "Sorry…" He muttered as he walked over to them. His skill's effects faded away as he calmed down.

"It seems you are still strong," Momonga commented as he observed him.

"I feel angrier though," Tyr told him while grinding his teeth. With a growl, he pulled down the hood of his cloak.

His eyes were a moonlit silver and wild, seemingly filled with a maddening rage. With a face to match the eyes, a scar stretched from his forehead and to his chin but his large braided beard covered it. His hair was restrained to a long flowing braid that was adorned with beads like his beard. Both were a violent shade of blood red.

"My, my, has the wolf had his fun?" Shalltear asked as she walked out of a portal. "Am I perchance the first to arrive?" She questioned while holding her parasol over herself. "No offense milord but it smells like burnt fur in here."

"Oh, my beloved… The only one I cannot control!" Shalltear said as she went over and wrapped her arms around Momonga. It was until silent for a moment until Aura spoke up.

"Fake boobs." She simply stated bluntly which caused Tyr to burst out in laughter as the pair started to argue. This lasted until Cocytus arrived.

"Enough! We're in the presence of our lords!" He ordered them with a thundering boom.

"But this little rat insulted me!" Shalltear reasoned.

"I'm just speaking the truth!" Aura refuted.

"Aura! Shalltear! Just leave it at that." Momonga ordered the two of them.

"M-My apologies!" The pair exclaimed in unison.

"Seems like they all arrived," Tyr commented as the rest of the Guardians aside from Victim and Gargantua arrived in the amphitheater.

Then the Guardians started to pledge their loyalties to the two of them but Momonga more so, not that Tyr particularly cared about it. He did care though when Momonga teleported out of the room and left him there. Sure he had his own ring that he could use but a heads up would've been nice. The Guardians stared at him expectantly but he simply shrugged.

"Um… Get to work?" Tyr asked, not sure what he should do in that situation. "Mare, I'll go with you outside in case you need protection." He told the Dark Elf as he started to walk towards the exit of the amphitheater.

"R-Right!" Mare replied as he ran behind him.

It took them fifty minutes to arrive outside of the building and Mare started to work the earth around Nazarick. Tyr just stood off to the side as the Dark Elf worked his magic. The plains around the Tomb were vast and empty space that smelt cleanly of grass and far in the distance were animals. He felt his senses heightened by his new body and he smiled at this. In his old life, he was partially blind because of an accident when he was a child, nothing too bad but it caused his sight to go.

"Mare!" Tyr called out to Dark Elf who was standing on top of the Tomb. "Help me get up there! There isn't a spot for me to use to climb!" He yelled.

"O-Of course Lord Tyr!" Mare called out then cast a spell to get him up there.

"Thanks," Tyr replied once he was up there then held his hand a bit lower for a high five. "I don't have anything to give you but I hope this is fine." He said as Mare high fived him.

"Th-This is enough Lord Tyr…" Mare replied then lowered his hand and got back to work. "So… Where did the other Supreme Beings go?" He asked warily.

"Well, I'm not quite, sure to be frank. They moved on I guess." Tyr answered and scratched the back of his head. "But trust me, they'd all be proud to see you all alive." He told him while sitting down on the edge of the Tomb, letting his legs dangle.

"You didn't create any of us, did you?" Mare asked as he went back to work.

"Well I was never good at programing the characters with deep personalities but I did make one NPC. Can't remember where he is though." Tyr said while letting out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, you mean Bloodaxe? He stays on the lower floors with Shalltear's troops along with his four dire wolves and Bard." Mare informed the Berserker as he continued his work. "He's normally sleeping though."

"Yeah, I remember now. He only wakes up when the Tomb is under attack and acts as a mini-boss before they get to Shalltear." Tyr commented with a smile when he remembered. "Well Mare, you're doing a great job with this."

After that they went silent, neither having to sleep for various reasons. Tyr was vigilant as he guarded Mare with Skofnung at the ready. When Momonga flew down to them Tyr just laughed at him. Demiurge seemed irritated by his disrespect towards the strongest of the Supreme Beings. In that time Momonga gave Mare a Ring of Ains Ooal Gown then one to Albedo before she freaked out and tried anything drastic. Soon after he teleported back to his room once again leaving Tyr to deal with the Guardians.

"Is there anything you require of us Lord Tyr?" Demiurge spoke up first as he and Albedo turned to him.

"Um, not that I can think of…" Tyr answered as he sat down on the edge once more. The Guardians simply got back to their tasks.

It had been three days since Momonga and Tyr were miraculously transported to the New World. Momonga was adapting quicker than Tyr was thanks to his undead form That day Tyr went to Momonga's office to see what he was up to. When he arrived there he saw him sitting behind his desk trying to use some magic items. With silent nods to each other Tyr went over to an empty chair and sat down. Sebas soon came in to report something but on the Mirror of Remote Viewing, they looked over a village being attacked.

"What shall we do milords?" Sebas asked them as he looked between the two. Before Momonga could say anything, Tyr slammed a fist on the desk.

"We have to go help them, Momonga cast a teleportation spell of something. Now!" He ordered the Lich as he bolted up from his seat, his hands reaching for his sword.

"Calm yourself Tyr, we have no reason to get involved." Momonga replied while looking over to Tyr and Sebas but when he looked at the butler he stared for a minute.

"Is something wrong milord?" Sebas asked.

"Sebas… Raise Nazarick's security level to maximum and tell Albedo to come fully armed. We'll be going ahead." Momonga told the butler as he stood up. He zoomed into where two girls were and uttered one word. " _ **Gate!**_ "

When the Gate fully formed Tyr jumped through, baring an axe that was lit a blaze. With a battle cry, he rushed the knight that was about to kill the girl. His rage burned like the axe as he cleaved the knight in two. With a mighty howl, he looked around the area for another target but found none. Growling filled the air as he turned around to see Momonga offering a potion to the injured girl. Albedo stood beside him and when the girl was fearful about the potion she nearly brought her axe down. Momonga stopped her but Tyr turned towards the direction of the village.

"I'm going ahead, send something to assist me!" Tyr yelled to them as he rushed towards the village.

When he arrived he saw men riding on horses attacking villagers and others running after them on foot. Everyone in the village though could hear the angry yelling as Tyr bared his axe then ran towards the closest knights. The two men weren't expecting it as he slashed into them viciously and with sheer fury. Some of the knights with crossbows got them ready then let loose a volley of bolts at him.

" _ **Loki's Mischievous Aura!**_ " Tyr called out as an aura enveloped him then shot the bolts back at the attackers. " _ **Rage! Greater Rage! Mighty Rage! Wolf's Speed! Tyrfing!**_ " He called out as a fire burned in his eyes, wind seemingly shrouded his legs, and his hands started to bleed. "Come at you me cowards!" He shouted at then as he stood his ground. "You shall understand death!" He told them but soon he started to foam at the mouth.

The brave and the stupid were the first to charge him but they were met with a violent death when they drew near. The ones that wanted to live only to have a Death Knight cut them down. Momonga and Albedo watched as the two mindless beasts slaughtered the knights. When the last were fell Tyr's mind slowly became clear as the effects of his skills wore off.

Once the effects of his multiple Rages' wore off he looked around at the villagers. He was drenched head to toe in thrick crimson blood. The smell of iron was overpowering to him and he tried to wipe it off to no avail. Squilch, squilch, the sounds of his bloody, wet footsteps filled the ears of the masses as he walked towards the villagers. A cresendo of screaming filled his ears though as they started to run away.

"Wait! You have nothing to fear of my companion!" Momonga told them as he held up his hands. "He is peaceful to innocents, he only wanted to protect you!" He explained to them. "Bring me you wound so I may help them, I am a magic user." He announced which made the villagers less tense.

Momonga made up a lie about them as Tyr went to one of the wells of the village. He simply looked down at the small boy standing beside it and he got the message. The boy lowered two buckets into the water then brought them up. Tyr took a bucket of water then poured it on himself. The wrappings around his forearms and calves were washed away of the blood that had soaked them mere moments ago. The black wolf pelt he wore also washed free of blood with the other bucket.

Tyr nodded to the boy then went back to Momonga and Albedo. As he walked over he snatched his axe out of a knight he had thrown it at earlier. A small fire erupted from the body because of the enchantment of the axe. Momonga talked to the chief of the village and motioned him to follow.

They made their way to a house where the chief got a bag of coins and a map for the two of them. Momonga, now dubbed Ainz, started asking questions about the lands they were in. He told the Chief that the three of them had been hermits in the mountains far from that area. The man believed it and Tyr looked over the map with Ainz as the Chief explained their current surroundings.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't believe we've gotten your name." The Chief explained and looked at Tyr. "May I get that?"

"I am Tyr Agni but you may refer to me as Tyr." Tyr replied while crossing his arms over his chest. "I am sorry for any villagers that I couldn't save." He told the Chief and bowed his head. "I wish I could've done more."

"Nonsense, you did the best you could. We've heard legends about Berserkers in the past but we never thought one actually existed. Your ferocity was amazing while equally terrifying." The Chief told him and looked back over to Ainz to continue his little geography lesson.

"I'll be outside if you need me for anything Ainz." Tyr told the Lich while stepping out of the building.

"Alright. If you see any more knights bearing the same armour as before, inform Albedo and I'll be there to assist soon enough." Ainz told him only to get a wave of the hand from the Berserker.

Tyr started to walk towards the edge of the village and sat there. In the distance, he saw a cloud of dust drawing near. He stood up and drew Fenrir's Fangs as he waited. The sound of the horses hooves beating the ground was thunderous and nearly deafening to him. Hissing in pain he pulled his hood over his head then the sound was muffled due to its enchantment. After waiting for twenty minutes the small army stopped in front of him. He held his blades out defensively as one of the men got off his horse and started to walk towards him.

"Hold! I am Gazef Strolonuff, Knight Captain of the Kingdom of Re-Eztise. Are you the one who saved this village?" Gazef asked and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"I am Tyr Agni and did save this village. Are you associates of the attackers?" Tyr questioned and pointed his blades at Gazef.

"No I am not, myself and my men have been hunting the attackers down for a long time now. So you say you saved the village by yourself?" Gazef asked as Tyr lowered his swords.

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth. My partners are in the village with the Chief and villagers. I warn you though, if you're lying to me I will personally tear you limb from limb along with your army." Tyr threatened while passively activating his _**Intimidate**_ skill. Gazef was the only one that wasn't seemingly effected.

Gazef entered the village and met Ainz and Albedo. They talked for a while until one of Gazef's soldiers reported that the village was being encircled by soldiers. Gazef requested Ainz and Tyr to assist but both declined going out to fight but vowed to protect the village. Ainz gave Gazef a small gimmick item then Gazef went off to battle. Ainz and Tyr watched the battle through a remote viewing spell. Tyr watched the battle with great interest as he witnessed Gazef's use of Martial Arts. The strength was great but nothing compared to players back in Yggdrasil; He felt as if Ainz thought the same as him.

Gazef fought for an hour straight but finally started to slow down as the damage he took became to unbearable to ignore. He didn't stop fighting though until Ainz and Albedo swapped places with him. Tyr had a healing potion at the ready when Gazef arrived there. The Knight Captain drank it when it was handed to him. To him it worked wonders and seemed like a miracle in the bottle; To Tyr though it was just any other old minor healing potion. Ainz had left the spell up and the pair watched the battle unfold no matter how one sided it was.

Tyr cackled when Ainz cast _**Black Hole**_ on the Dominion Authority. Gazef was blown away by this while Tyr thought back to all the raid bosses the guild had dealt with in the past. It was an amazing display of power to say the least. Soon after Ainz finished the rest of the priests except for one. The commander was brought back to them.

After he and his soldiers got food and rest, Gazef was off back to the capital. Ainz, Albedo, and Tyr left soon after the funeral that was held for the dead villagers but Tyr vowed that he would return when he could. Ainz and Tyr were ready for their adventure in a new world and they knew they were going to have a great time even if they seemingly couldn't return to their old world.

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. Now with this story, I'll try to update it at least once a month so I can try to get my best out of myself. This story shouldn't interfere with my other stories but who knows with how erratic I typically am when it comes to uploading stories. Anyway please leave a review because I'd love to get feedback and I enjoy seeing some of the ideas people leave for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. So I'm glad to see that people seemingly liked the previous chapter (Or got annoyed at the fact there is an OC in a fanfiction). So I was able to get the light novels so that should help the story out and make this better rather than just the anime and manga. Anyway I don't have much to say here other than I'll reply to reviews at the end of the chapter like I normally do so let's get to it.**

 **Spells and Skills will be in bold and italicized**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

"So Ainz, what do you think we should do?" Tyr asked as the pair sat in one of the many rooms of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. "Honestly I think just exploring would be a great use of time." They had been in this New World for nearly a month now and hadn't done much other than save Carne Village.

"We need to learn more about the land we are in so exploring could be vital but we'll need to do more than that. Setting up networks to get information would also be a good thing to do." Ainz replied as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Well we could pose as adventurers or something of the like. Hiding your ugly mug might be hard though." Tyr chuckled a bit as he picked up a bottle of ale that was only the table they were sitting at.

"That will be easy for me, I know simply illusion magic for that. You will be a bit more difficult though since unlike me you can't use magic." Ainz explained while lowering his hand.

"I can just use a disguise kit." Tyr said while crossing his arms.

"You have the skills to use that?" Ainz questioned in confusion.

"I had a couple levels of Ranger in Yggdrasil. Prerequisite to get Berserker for the plant based features of the class; Not that I put many points into them aside from tracking and hunting but it did allow the limited use of one to change up what I look like in minor ways." Tyr said then took a drink from the ale bottle.

"You did? Guess I forgot that. Kinda makes sense why that class was a prerequisite." Ainz said as he lowered his hand from his chin while Tyr simply nodded in agreement. "That could work but how would we hide your abilities?"

"I don't see the point in me hiding my identity or abilities though. You're the one who's a walking skeleton." Tyr pointed out after setting the bottle down. "The fact we helped save Carne Village might help me get higher up in a guild if it has a ranking system which could be beneficial if you're going to hide your identity. Only one of us needs to be high up really." He reasoned while crossing his arms.

"True, that is a good idea but then you wouldn't be able to do covert operations." Ainz replied as he set his hands down on the table.

"Would you really want me to do covert operations?" Tyr asked flatly.

"Yeah now that you say that it doesn't make much sense." Ainz said in an awkwardly sheepish way that didn't quite fit him.

"Well should we go alone or take one of the NPCs with us?" Tyr questioned as he went to stroke his beard in thought.

"One of the Pleiades would be best; Possibly Narberal because she can use spells and I will be using that suit of armour you saw recently so I won't be able to use magic. We could send Sebas and some of the other Pleiades to gather information about the world possibly." Ainz explained as he grabbed two quills, inkwells, and papers out of a black void then set it on the table.

The pair stayed in that room for the evening, only interrupted when one of the many maids brought food to Tyr. He ate as they went over plans. This went on till noon the next day to when they had all of the NPCs come to the throne room. When they all arrived Ainz explained their plan and at the end of it the NPCs cheered for their leaders. Even without a true face Tyr could sense the seeming pride from Ainz before the duo made their way to the main office.

Ainz got his ready armour as he sat at the table while Tyr sat off to the side with a sharpening his axe. It was quiet until Albedo came to the room and stood in front of the two as she started to give them a report. Then she mentioned the last thing.

"It is Shalltear. She desires an audience with you sires." She told them with a bow. Then Shalltear walked into the room.

"Shalltear?" Ainz asked as she walked in.

"Hello Shalltear. Hope you're doing well." Tyr said while setting his sharpening stone down on a nearby table.

"I am and I hope my Lords are as well." She replied with a curtsy.

"So what is it you need?" Ainz asked as he set his hands on the table

"I had nothing more than wanting to gaze upon your beautiful features before you both depart on your mission." Shalltear explained with a smile on her face.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Tyr, and I were discussing the future of Great Tomb of Nazarick, would mind not interfering." Albedo asked politely but her tone held an underlining venom.

"Is it common knowledge that you should show some courtesy before moving onto business?" Shalltear replied in a similar tone. "It's quite unfortunate that your age prevents you from understanding that."

"But is food filled with so many preservatives that has no expiration date any different poison?" Albedo questioned with a smile. "That sounds far more dangerous." She said as the two were seemingly about to fight until Tyr defused it.

"Can you stop arguing for five minutes? You both realize Ainz has no way of procreation, right?" Tyr asked the two which caused Ainz's jaw to drop and the other two to gasp. The silence lasted a minute.

"Fuck you Tyr." Ainz said bitterly which caused the Werewolf to laugh.

"Sorry Ainz, forgot that was a touchy subject. Didn't mean any offense." Tyr replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, Shalltear, what did you really want to talk about?"

"Oh yes, my apologies about that. I was just coming to inform you both of my departure with Sebas and Solution for our mission. Since we'll be away from the Nazarick for a while so I came here to see you both before I leave." Shalltear explained herself while folding her hands in her lap.

"Alright Shalltear, remain vigilant and return safely." Ainz told her firmly.

"Yeah don't do anything stupid and be safe." Tyr added in and went back to sharpening the axe as Shalltear left the room.

"Albedo, please have Demiurge come here. We have to discuss with him the next plan." Ainz told her.

"The next plan?" She asked in confusion.

"We're going to become heroes out there to get information and simply for the hell of it. Also you'll be in charge." Tyr answered before Ainz could utter a word.

"You really like talking before I can, don't you?" Ainz asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah well I'm a bit quicker to the trigger than you. Don't worry, it comes with age." Tyr answered with a grin.

"How old were you anyway?" Ainz asked as he looked over to him.

"I was around forty-five. Now I'm only in my twenties and I feel amazing." Tyr laughed with a larger grin than before.

"Alright then my Lords, I will go inform Demiurge." Albedo told them then teleported out of the room with her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Have you thought much about the Old World?" Tyr asked Ainz as his grin fade and the only look left on his face was a rather somber one.

"No not really. Why do you ask?" Ainz replied in his deep voice, his eyes burning red.

"Just curious. I've thought about it some. All of the people I've left behind no matter how few that may be. It's possible our old selves are dead or when we die we'll simply wake up as if this had all been a dream. Sorry to get sappy on you but I was just curious." Tyr explained somberly while sharpening the axe.

"I understand what you mean but ever since we arrived here I've had no real thought about it. My emotions have been subdued most thanks to my new Undead body." Ainz replied sympathetically for a minute before a green energy elevated his mind.

"You won't ever die with that body but who knows maybe if I die here I'll go to Valhalla." Tyr chuckled, regaining his grin in the process.

"That'll be interesting but what if we resurrected you if you die in battle?" Ainz questioned.

"Only if I get to die in another fight with you afterwards and die by your hands." Tyr answered with a smile.

"If that is what you want then I'll happily assist." Ainz replied in a slightly happy tone.

Soon Demiurge arrived and the pair explained to him what was going to happen. It was a brief discussion and Demiurge brought Narberal to them shortly after. She was dressed in simple white button up shirt with a green line going down the middle with brass buttons, grey trousers with a simple belt that had a sword slung to it, black boots, and a brown cloak. Ainz summoned a _**Gate**_ before he equipped his armour, then they left.

They appeared a couple miles outside of E-Rantel in an instant then they started to walk towards the city. As they walked down the road commoners looked at then weirdly because of their appearances; This was the same when they arrived inside the city. The streets were cluttered with dozens of people as they walked through the city. E-Rantel was like a labyrinth to them as they wandered around aimlessly since not a single one of them could read the signs hanging from the many buildings. Eventually getting annoyed by this Tyr walked up to a guard with a scowl on his face.

"Oi guard! I got a question!" He exclaimed as he looked at him.

"And what would that be uh, sir?" The guard replied, annoyed at this random barbarian.

"Where's the nearest Adventurer's Guild?" Tyr asked while crossing his arms. "We need to sign up sometime so getting to know where it is would be very helpful."

"What? It's right over there." The guard said while pointing to a building down the road. "Can you not read or something?"

"Not the weird chicken scratch here." Tyr replied as he started to walk to the building with Ainz and Narberal following behind him.

"Quite the scene you caused Tyr." Ainz said as he speed up a bit to be walking beside the man.

"Well I've experienced, the angrier you are with someone weaker than you, the more likely they'll tell you something to make you go away faster." Tyr explained rather casually.

"Makes sense." Ainz simply stated at they arrived at the door.

"Right?" Tyr said and opened the door.

The guildhall was lively and full of many different adventurers of varying ranks and job classes. The trio saw that the adventurers had small plates either hanging around their necks which were made of different metals; This interested Ainz and Tyr while Narberal was generally dismissive. Because of Ainz' armour and his massive stature, a great deal of adventurer's looked towards them. Silence filled the room as they made their way to the front desk and up to a brunette woman wearing simply clothing. She smiled at them as they reached the counter.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a nice, soft tone and seemingly unaffected by their appearances.

"Hello madam, we would like to join this adventurer's guild. How do we sign up?" Ainz asked since out of the three, he seemed to be the best to do something like this.

"Well it's quite simple. You just have to pay a small entry fee then a few copper pieces for an easy testpay five silver for a simple entry fee and five copper to take a literacy test." She explained and smiled as she got out a few sheets of paper and writing implements. "After you pay the fee of five pieces of copper and silver we can get started." She explained and Ainz took out a coin purse then set the money on the counter. The woman took the money then handed them the papers. "There is a room in the back where you all can take the test." She said while handing the items over then pointing to a doorway.

"Thanks." Tyr said as he took the test and made his way to the room. Ainz and Narberal followed behind his and they closed the door to the room when they entered. "Ainz, create Ring of Translation for me." Tyr told the mage who nodded as he momentarily exited his armour, made the ring, put his armour back one, then handed it over.

"Why only one though?" Ainz questioned while securing his helm.

"Because I can just adapt my hand writing a bit for the three papers and do them myself, save you the hassle." Tyr answered then started to do the tests, varying the answers, hand writing, and changing the implements he used during the process.

"Thanks I guess." Ainz said as he sat down in one of the chairs beside Tyr.

"Don't mention it." Tyr replied absentmindedly as he focused on the tests.

The room fell silent except for the sound of the the quill meeting the paper and the scratching it caused. It took Tyr a grand total of forty minutes to complete the tests and they all left the room together, handing the test into the attendant. She walked away for a few minutes then came back with three copper plates on necklaces. Ainz was first to put his on the Tyr and finally Narberal. After that the three left the guildhall, stating they needed to get a room at the local inn.

Thanks to the Ring of Translation Tyr quickly found an inn that was down the road from the guildhall. It only took them a couple minutes to get there. Unlike at the guildhall, Tyr was the one to open the door and first to step in. People starred once more as his heavy footsteps were followed by Ainz and Narberal's. Tyr stepped up to the bar and tapped on it to get the bartender's attention.

"Oi barkeep, how much is a room?" He asked as the man turned to him.

"Seven copper for you copper plates." The man answered with an annoyed tone.

"Fine." Tyr replied as he pulled out some coins and set it on the bar. Then he turned and started to walk towards the steps only to notice a man place his foot directly in his way. "Move your damn foot." He ordered the bald man.

"What'ca say to me?" the drunk asked as he got up angrily.

"I said, move your damn foot, you stupid drunk." Tyr answered and started to glare at the man.

"Why you!" The man exclaimed as he threw a punch only for Tyr to catch his fist and started to apply pressure. "What are you doing?!" The man exclaimed as Tyr simply continued to squeeze. Then he casually threw the man behind him and into a table.

"Little excessive wasn't that?" Ainz questioned as he looked to the man and then the woman who screamed and angrily walked over to Tyr.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed and pushed his back a bit. "That healing potion took me months to get! Do you want to know how many nights I went without food?!" She exclaimed as she looked as if she was about to punch him and Narberal was about to attack the woman.

"Wait! Wait! Take this potion, it should be adequate for compensation." Ainz told her before handing over one of his healing potions.

"I could've gave her one." Tyr treplied while getting out his own then he held it out to the woman. "Here, take it I don't need many."

"Fine but I'll be back if these things aren't worth anything." She told them, not actually paying attention to the colour they were. Then she stormed out of the inn.

"Try to not be as violent." Ainz told Tyr who simply replied with a nod. Then they all went to the room Tyr had rented and Nabe was the one to close the door.

"At least I didn't kill them." Tyr reasoned when they entered the room.

"True but what if we were kicked out of the guild for criminal actions?" Ainz replied with a heavy sigh before sitting on one of the beds.

"Good point… Sorry about that Ainz…" Tyr said while scratching the back of his head.

"Call me Momon while we're in town. Now Naberal, what are your opinions on humans?" Ainz, now dubbed Momon, asked the doppleganger.

"Complete garbage and being forced to live in such conditions is beneath both of you my lords." Narberal answered with a scowl.

"Just call me Tyr and him Momon, none of this lord shit." Tyr ordered her.

"Yes Tyr, sir." Narberal replied as she bowed her head.

"You will be called Nabe now." Momon told her and got another nod in response.

"We got a problem though Momon, our money's worthless." Tyr said while holding up a bag of gold.

"I know this, I've been thinking about it and we'll need to get a job but for now let's go over our plan." Momon said then took off his helm. "We need to get higher up in the guild's rankings. We'll also have to spread our names far and wide incase any other Players are in this world. Do you have a suggestion of how we should do that?" He asked Tyr as he looked to him.

"Well heroes back in the day would complete great trials to get their names out there. Maybe is we find a dragon and cut its head off then bring it back we might get some recognition." Tyr explained casually before taking out a bottle of ale from a bag that was attached to his belt.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Momon questioned sceptically.

"We track one down, how else outside of using an item to summon one." Tyr reasoned. "Maybe one of the jobs in the guild is looking for someone to slay one of the scaly bastards."

"I'm not sure they'd give such a job to three copper plates though." Momon told him before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Might I suggest something?" Nabe asked which caused the pair to look at her and nod. "We could just steal one of the job listings and do it without other people knowing about it."

"A fine idea but a bad one also. If the guild found out then our names would be ruined and we'd be shunned as thieves." Tyr informed her while shaking his head. "We could join another adventuring group if there are any willing to take on a couple of copper plates."

"True, that is the best course of action we have." Momon said before putting his helm back on. "Should we go find a group to join?"

"I'm gonna go buy something to eat actually, maybe I'll find someone." Tyr answered before standing up and walking to the door. "Do what you want but I'll meet you guys back here later." He told them then walked out of the room.

"Stay safe Tyr." Momon told the werewolf who simply gave a thumbs up in reply.

Tyr stepped down the stairs and back into the bar area then went to the bar. The barkeep came over to ask him what he wanted but before the man could ask, Tyr simply set three gold on the bar and pointed to an expensive looking bottle of alcohol. A large grinned on the barkeep's face as he took the gold then handed Tyr the bottle. Tyr took the cork out of the bottle then took a long drink from it. After his drink he corked the bottle, put the bottle into his bag, and walked out of the inn to try to find a place with better food.

While walking down the street he decided to follow his nose to see if he could find any good food here. A seemingly divine smell filled his nostrils and he started to follow the scent. It took him fifteen minutes to find the source of the smell and he found a small restaurant to be the answer. The restaurant was sparsely inhabited and only had a small group of four sitting at a table together. Three blond men and a brunette man all equipped in adventurers gear sat at the table. Tyr noticed their silver plates and decided to walk over and talk to them.

"Aye, hello fellow adventurers." Tyr said and got their attention as they looked at him. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked.

"Oh hi, yeah that's fine I guess." One of the blonds with an unremarkable face said and motioned to one of the open chairs.

"Sorry if I'm a bother but I noticed you guys are silver plates to I was curious if myself and my partners can join in with you guys." Tyr explained and sat down. "I'm Tyr by the way."

"Well then, I'm Peter Mauk the leader of our small group called the Swords of Darkness, the man to my left if our druid, Dyne Woodwonder, the one to my right is our ranger Lukrut Volve, and the one across from me is our genius mage, Ninya the Spellcaster." Peter introduced them with a smile.

"Don't call me that Peter…" Ninya said sheepishly while scratching behind his ear.

"Why not? It's true." Peter chuckled.

"Still…" Ninya chuckled awkwardly.

"What makes him so special?" Tyr asked rather bluntly.

"Ninya here is a Talent Holder." Lukrut answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"Um I'm gonna sound a bit dull when I ask this but what do you mean by Talent Holder?" Tyr questioned while scratching the back of his head.

"You're not from around here are you? Because Talent Holder's are people who have special abilities. Ninya's allows her to learn spells twice as fast as the normal mage." Peter explained with an empathetic look.

"Really now? That's pretty powerful." Tyr nodded along as Peter explained it.

"Might I ask Sir Tyr, what kind of abilities do you posses? It would be best if we knew before we go out and fight together." Dyne explained to him and Tyr nodded.

"Yeah I get it, I'm a Berserker so I use rage and fury when I battle. It allows me to get stronger by simply getting angrier." Tyr told them only to get some worried looks from them. "Don't worry, I'm able to distinguish friends from foes even while I'm rampaging. I've trained for years to control my anger and have fully mastered its destructive capabilities."

"That's a relief because I wouldn't want to have to fight an ally." Lukrut sighed a bit. "So who are your friends?"

"Yes I'm interested myself." Dyne chimed in while Peter and Ninya nodded.

"Well one is a warrior named Momon and the other is a battle mage named Nabe. I'd explain more but it would be rude to talk about them without them here." Tyr told them and then the waitress came out with the dishes of the others.

"Here you all are, and sorry sir I must not have taken your order." The waitress said while serving everyone from the right.

"You got fried pork medallions and boiled vegetables? Oh and can the pork be medium rare?" Tyr asked when the waitress stepped over to him.

"Yes we do, I can get that for you. It will be five silver." The waitress smiled before writing the order down in a small notepad.

"Alright." Tyr said then handed the money over. "The food smells great." He told the others as they started to eat.

"It really does." Ninya smiled as he pooled some soup into his soup spoon. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks."

The group soon started to casually talk as they ate their food and Tyr's was brought out to him relatively quickly. Tyr quietly ate his food as they talked about some of the adventures they had already went on and told him the story behind their group's name. He enjoyed listening to their banter but it made him long for the days when his guild was whole. Late in the evening the group said their goodbyes to Tyr then they left him in front of the restaurant.

When he arrived back at the inn room he saw Momon lying on the bed with Nabe sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. He silently walked over to the other bed and sat down.

"Momon, I found a group we can join while I was out." Tyr informed him casually as he took out the bottle from earlier and started to drink.

"Really?" Momon asked as he got up. "That's perfect, what rank are they?"

"Silver…" Tyr growled slightly with his answer. "I don't want to have to wear that thing when we get to that rank."

"Understandable." Momon agreed with a nod. "Well we should do some planning for tomorrow." Momon told Tyr who just nodded in response.

 **And that's the chapter, hope you all liked it. I wanted to put this out today because my weekends coming up for the month are going to be fairly busy. Anyway let's get to the replies.**

 **Hero600: I do agree my dialogue was a bit jumbled but I hope I slowed it down and made it make more sense and didn't seem as if everyone knew what everyone was thinking.**

 **BladeGrip: Like the other reply, I agree that I was going pretty fast with it but I really hope this slowed down and is at a much better pace that is easier to read. I completely understand how it hurt the experience.**

 **Bochinator: To each their own but without OCs then fanfiction wouldn't be as fun as it is, nothing against fanfics that don't include OCs.**

 **PervySageChuck: First of all, I found the ending bit at your review to be funny, it made me laugh for a minute. I'm going to try to vary as much as I can from the mainline story and I added more exposition to this.**

 **Guest: I hope I added more characterization to the characters but I will add even more as the story goes on. I attempted to focus more on the details also.**

 **Anyway, as I already stated I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review with any criticism. The next chapter might be at the end of this month or the beginning of next month. Goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter to Asgardian Champion. Happy to see people are enjoying Tyr because he was partially based off a Pathfinder character I used a while back who was Barbarian so if you're curious of the inspiration of this character you can check the Pathfinder SRD to see some of the stuff I used. I don't have much to put here so let's just get to the chapter that I rewrote three times.**

 **P.S. Spells and Skills will be in bold and italicized**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

Early in the morning Momon, Nabe, and Tyr made their way to the guildhall. The streets were mostly empty do to the time they left so it only took them a minute or so to arrive. Outside of the guildhall the Swords of Darkness stood, waiting for their new teammates. Tyr waved to them as they walked up to the group and flashed a smile.

"Oi, Swords, these are the ones I was telling you about last night." He said when they were finally by them.

"Hey there Tyr, it's nice to meet you two. Tyr said your names were Momon and Nabe already." Peter said before introducing the others to them.

"Tyr why didn't you tell me Nabe was a woman because I just found the love of my life!" Lukrut exclaimed as he put a hand over his face and smiled.

"Does it matter? Gender doesn't matter when it comes to fighting." Tyr stated bluntly while scratching the back of his head.

"A girl can be distracting in an adventuring group though." Peter explained casually and thanks to his enhanced eyesight, Tyr noticed Ninya recoil ever so slightly.

"Only if you pay too much attention to your female companion instead of the battle." Momon reasoned.

"Anyway! Nabe are you single because I'd love to take you on a date!" Lukrut said and kneeled down to her.

"Good dogs should be quiet." Nabe replied with venom. "So shut up before I rip out your tongue and serve it to you for dinner."

"Oh I get it, let's just start as friends!" Lukrut said as he stood up and took a step back.

"Please calm yourself Nabe." Tyr requested politely, well as polite as a berserker could and got a nod from the woman.

"I must ask, have you all already selected a job?" Momon questioned as he looked towards Peter.

"We'll be going out into the fields to be deal with goblins and such. The guild will compensate us for our efforts." Peter answered with a smile. "Do you guys need to get anything before we go?" He asked and only got headshakes in response. "Alright then let's go." He said then started to walk towards the gates.

The group left the city after a few minutes and made their way to the fields outside of the city. Sunlight shone above as they neared the forest a few miles from the city, in the distance goblins, orcs, and ogres watched them as they neared the forest. Weapons were readied and arrows were drawn when the group was only a few hundred meters from their targets. When the Swords drew closer the mass of demihumans sprung into action. The first to attack was the goblins who caught the adventurers off guard.

With a thunderous battle cry Tyr jumped into the fray as he swung one of his swords, Skofnung, down. When the blade made contact with a goblin said goblin turned ablaze as the axe ignited violently. Nabe jumped in behind him then shot off a chained lightning bolt. Momon stayed back with the others Swords and helped defend Niniya as she cast _**Massive Reinforce Armour**_ to boost the groups defenses. Once they were defended more Momon and Peter joined in the assault.

Everyone could hear Tyr's violent laughter as he started cleaving through the goblins and the orcs when they joined in. Another roar filled the air as Tyr activated _**Rage**_ and cut an orc in two. Fear filled the goblins as they started to flee the battle; Taking their places though were a group of ogres. Before he could block the strike, an ogre brought his club down on Tyr's head. The Swords let out a shocked gasp as nothing seemed to happen to the Berserker. Tyr simply grinned as he reached up and grabbed the ogres arm. As he raised his head his eyes changed from a shiny silver to a crimson.

" _ **Angry Shout!**_ " He roared before slashing the arm off the ogre. Letting out a mad cackle he slaughtered the ogre quickly as it and a few others started to run away in terror.

"Dear gods, are we sure this guy is a copper plate?" Peter asked while blocking an attack from an orc. "That attack literally did nothing to him!"

"Yes we are only copper plates but in the country we came from we were high ranking members of a guild." Momon answered as he dashed towards an ogre and cleaved it in half.

" _ **Mjölnir!**_ " Tyr shouted then a bolt of lightning struck his blade and electricity crackled along the sword.

"Is he a mage alongside being a berserker?!" Peter exclaimed in confusion as the rest of the goblins fled the scene.

"No his spell seemed more spiritual connection to nature." Dyne replied while smashing his mace into an orc's head. "He has to be some form of Druid like myself to cast such a blessing."

"Watch out behind you!" Ninya exclaimed as an orc tried to sneak up behind Dyne only for Lukrut to shoot it in the head.

"Thanks Lukrut!" Dyne shouted to his teammate.

"Yeah don't mention it!" Lukrut replied before firing off more arrows.

"Damn there are a ton of these little bastards!" Tyr screamed in rage before cutting another ogre down. " _ **Greater Rage!**_ " He exclaimed, his eyes turning a deeper shade of crimson.

The fight lasted for another fifteen minutes before the last goblin was hunted down and killed. Much to the confusion of Momon and Tyr the Swords started to cut the ears off the ogres and other demihumans.

"Why are you cutting off the ears?" Momon asked as he walked over towards Ninya with Tyr and Nabe right behind him.

"We can turn the ears into the guild for a reward. It can be pretty lucrative." Niniya answered as he looked up at Momon.

"So they don't carry items other than their weapons and clothes? Definitely different from the ones I encountered in my homeland." Tyr commented then knelt down to one of the ogres and started to carve off the ears with a dagger he had in his bag.

"Hey Tyr, I have a question for you." Ninya said while walking over to him.

"Aye, what would that be?" Tyr replied as he looked over to him.

"Is that bag an Infinite Backpack?" Ninya replied while pointing to the sack attacked to Tyr's belt.

"It is, that's a good set of eyes you got there. It was a gift from a friend of mine. He is a hermit that is a powerful magic user." Tyr chuckled a bit as he set the bag down. "I keep most of my weapons and equipment in here. In that is a small armoury actually where I keep all of my weapons." He said then put the sword at his side into the bag.

"I'm surprised your friend even had one to give you." Ninya commented then went to take the ears off another ogre.

"Well when you're friends with a magical hermit that didn't have a ton of people to talk to, you get gifts more often than not even if you don't want them." Tyr said casually and tied the bag back onto his belt.

He went back to carving off the ears as Momon and Nabe went to do the same. Tyr contemplated asking Ninya why he recoiled a bit earlier when Peter mentioned a girl would just distract them. After a great deal of thought he decided against it when they finished harvesting the ears. Once they were ready they went back onto the road to continue hunting down the goblins and other demihumans.

The rest of the day wasn't too eventful and they soon started making camp by a river. When they started setting things up Tyr dug into his infinite backpack and grabbed a pot along with some food then what was seemingly a box of matches. The others went to collect different things for the camp. It took them a grand total of half an hour to get things set up and a stew cooking in the pot. The first thing to go in after the water was boiling was the carrots and potatoes Tyr had.

"I wouldn't have thought you knew how to cook Sir Tyr." Dyne commented as the group all sat down around the campfire.

"Just Tyr. And of course I know how to cook, if I couldn't then my Mother would be rolling over in her grave." Tyr chuckled slightly as he took out a wooden spoon and stirred the contents of the pot.

"Seems kinda funny though considering you don't look like the one to cook." Ninya chuckled a bit, Nabe looked as if she was about to jump over the fire to kill the mage only for Momon to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you could cook either." Momon said and looked away from Nabe to Tyr. "Learn new things about you all the time."

"Aye. Same to you Momon." Tyr nodded then tried the broth then took some salt out of his bag and put a pinch in the pot.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Lukrut asked while fiddling with an arrow.

"A few years now. We travelled together for a bit but got separated and remet a few months ago. Nabe has travelled with me for a very long time now." Momon explained to the ranger.

"So… Who hears likes ale?" Tyr asked and pulled out a bottle from his bag. "Cause I need to know now before I add it to the broth."

"We generally don't drink while we're out in the field." Peter informed the Berserker who nodded then put the bottle away.

As the night continued the Swords and Momon continued to talk casually until Tyr finished the stew and served it up to the others. The group told tales to Momon, Nabe, and Tyr of previous adventures they had gone on. While Nabe was visibly disinterested Momon and Tyr acted as if they were intrigued but in reality, completely bored by the stories. Ninya asked Momon about some of their adventures but he deflected the question by commenting how it was late and they should all be getting to sleep soon. Tyr took first watch and stood at the top of a nearby hill.

The first two hours of the night were silent for Tyr since Momon and Nabe were off on their own to organize all the information they had collected in the past couple days. He was alerted when he heard shifting coming from the camp. When he turned around he noticed Ninya getting up and walking off somewhere. Before he went to follow him he dug into his bag then set some runes on the ground around the camp then saw a magic shield appear around it. Once it was up he started to follow Ninya silently thanks to the cloak he wore muffling his footsteps.

After a couple of minutes he caught up to Ninya and saw him sitting by the river. A sigh escaped Ninya's lips as he looked into the waters with a somber look. Looking around for a place to hide Tyr quickly made his way to a large rock on the banks and hid behind it. He whispered under his breath and activated his _**Wolf's Senses**_ Skill to listen in.

"I wish I could find you sister…" He heard Ninya muttered silently as she stared in the waters. "I will find you one day and save you… I promise…" Ninya muttered again before letting out a sob and Tyr noticed differences with Ninya's voice and how it sounded more feminine.

"So you sister is missing?" Tyr asked as he quickly stood up and started walking towards Ninya who jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Y-You could hear me?!" Ninya exclaimed and quickly stood up in shock.

"I have a really good set of ears." Tyr replied and went over then sat beside Ninya. "I can understand wanting to find a missing family member."

"How so?" Ninya asked then slowly sat back down beside him.

"I didn't know my Dad growing up and spent a long time looking for him. When I found him he was on his deathbed but I wasn't angry at him for leaving. I know it's not like I had to save him from something, so I can't quite understand that aspect of your grief but I'll try to help you has much as possible." Tyr explained while looking to Ninya with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thank you Tyr, you know behind the angry look you always have you seem like pretty nice person." Ninya said while looking up to him.

"Thanks." Tyr nodded and again noticed how Ninya's voice was feminine. "Say I have a question and I'm not trying to offend here."

"Alright go ahead what's the question?" Ninya asked warily while raising an eyebrow.

"Why does your voice sound feminine? I mean you look like you're the same age as Peter and Lurkut so shouldn't your voice be deeper?." Tyr explained casually until he noticed Ninya's eyes go wide.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Niny stammered as his face started to go red.

"I mean that your voice is higher than most other men of your age. I also noticed you flinched earlier today when Peter said women are distractions in adventuring groups." Tyr explained then noticed Ninya start to panic a bit then realization hit him like a truck. "Are you a woman?" He asked then Ninya started to shake her head violently.

"NO! No! I'm not!" Ninya panicked a bit and looked like she was about to run off only for Tyr to pat her back.

"Don't worry I won't tell the others. You did a damn fine job hiding the fact and I would be an asshole if I went and told the others." Tyr explained as Ninya calmed ever so slightly.

"So you figured it out so easily…?" Ninya asked quietly while placing her face in her hands. "Guess that means the others know…"

"Not necessarily, I've always been extremely perceptive." He replied with a slight smile then laid back on the river bank.

"If you say so… Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be guarding the camp?" Ninya questioned as she looked towards the camp in the distance.

"I set up some runes to protect is, they should be fine cause Momon and Nabe are on their way back to it." He answered with a shrug.

"Alright then. Well Tyr, aside from your parents do you have any other family?" She asked him and went back to looking into the water.

"I have a younger set of twin brothers but I haven't seen them in years or their kids." He answered casually. "Last I saw them it was my little niece's third birthday." He chuckled out bitterly.

"That must've been nice…" She sighed a bit.

"Yeah… Well we should be getting back to camp." Tyr said as he stood up and cracked his back.

"Actually I was going to take a bath." Ninya said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Be safe then, I'm heading back." He told her and walked back to camp.

"Where were you?" Momon asked as he and Nabe arrived at the same time.

"Out talking to Ninya who is going to take a bath so don't bother him, you two are on watch." Tyr replied then went and leaned against the gravel mound.

"Alright." Momon replied then Tyr shut his eyes to meditate.

The next morning came by quickly and the group got ready to go back to E-Rantel. As they travelled Peter told Momon more about the region they were in and the monsters that inhabited it. Dyne and Lukrut walked with Tyr and asked him to explain his skills. Rage fueled his skills, depending on the wrathful state he was in his skills would be stronger and he'd be able to use even more but most of his skills aside from his blessings couldn't be used unless he was raging. During his rages he was more durable which they bought as to the reason why the ogre did nothing to him when attempting to crush his head. Of course the durability part was a lie to them, Momon and Nabe knowing the truth to it.

"Let's get a cart next time we do this." Tyr suggested as he cracked his neck. "We'd be able to stay out longer and get more ears."

"We could but horses and oxen are expensive based on how much you have to get feed for them and take care of them." Peter replied while looking over to him.

"Hey Momon, think we got enough for a couple ox?" Tyr asked the armour clad man.

"We could put some money together for that." Momon answered his partner.

"We could chip in some money for them." Dyne added which caused Tyr to grin.

"Great! When we get back after turning in the ears let's get a few." Tyr chuckled a bit.

"It will be night by the time we get back Tyr sir." Nabe injected.

"Damn, you're right… Well we can do it in the morning." Tyr shrugged.

"So why become a Berserker?" Ninya asked as she caught up to him and walked beside him.

"In my culture people who die a glorious death in battle go to a place called Valhalla to wait until Ragnarok to fight alongside our gods in the final battle. I want to be part of that one day and Berserkers were some of the strongest warriors out there. I'm also just a rather angry person most of the time." Tyr explained with a shrug. "Plus it's better than being a priest or cleric in my opinion."

"Interesting Sir Tyr, you're also a Druid correct?" Dyne asked and Tyr nodded in response.

"Yep I have some Druidic powers but nothing compared to your abilities." Tyr replied with chuckle.

Conversation was light after that and the rest of the day was calm after that until they arrived back at E-Rantel. It was nightfall by the time they arrived so they all went to an inn. The tavern portion was a bit rowdy and crowded when they got inside but they were able to find an empty table and got some food and drinks to celebrate.

 **And that's the chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter than the other two but this month has kept me extremely busy with school and my new job. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: Glad ya like him.**

 **BladeGrip: Glad to hear the pacing problems are slowly receding but there might be some in this chapter so sorry if you notice them. I also pity Ainz ever to an extent so I agree with that. For the ring there really isn't a problem with making more I just failed to realize that when typing the chapter so thanks for pointing that one out. When it comes to the money system I went on the wiki, looked it over, had headache, then looked it over once more. With the price of five silver for a meal I view it as being reasonable since 100 silver make one gold. Honestly I wished it was more like D &D or Pathfinders' currency system cause those are simple in my eyes. Yes this story will divert from the main cannon in many ways but some important events will remain in a similar form. Finally, no need to worry about a text wall cause I just made one. Oh yeah before I forget yeah I saw a picture of Brahms and agree with you on that.**

 **Guest 1: I shall continue and am happy to see you enjoy Tyr. When it comes to Tyr getting romantically involved I might have that happen but definitely not a harem since personally I don't find it enjoying to write one.**

 **Demigoose: Yep whatever you say.**

 **Guest 2: I will explain his abilities more in depth possibly in the next chapter or within the next couple.**

 **CecilRedwing: Glad you like both the story and Tyr, I'll make sure to keep the story going.**

 **Anyway I got nothing else to say here other than thanks for taking your time and reading the chapter. Please leave a review cause I'd love to know what you all thought.**


	4. Announcement (Story Ain't Dead)

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Sorry this is not an update but I feel like I should post this so people don't think it's dead. This story ain't dead I've just been busy with my job; Very busy. Anyway I will have a chapter posted this month, I can confirm this by having the chapter halfway typed. That may not sound like much but in all honesty it's all I've been able to do since for a red hot minute I had to work mornings, some evenings, and doubles but I have a feeling you don't care about that. The chapter should be finished by the 22nd or the 23rd depending on which one of those days I have off. Thanks to the people following the story, favouriting it, and the occasional reviews because it makes me want to try to get the chapter out as fast as I can. Again sorry that this ain't a chapter but it's comin soon.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry that it is shorter than first two but I have realized while I'm juggling both school and work I'll have to make some choices such as making the chapters shorter from now until possibly next summer. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone but it is honestly the best I can do now while also having another story in the work that I honestly don't know if I'll upload. Anyway I'll reply to the reviews at the end of the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **P.S. Skills and Spells are in bold and italicized**

"Wait. So you killed all of these goblins, orcs, and ogres by yourself?" The secretary of the Adventurer's Guild asked as she looked into the large sack Tyr sat on the counter only moments before.

"Yeah and if ya don't believe me they," Tyr said then pointed back to the Swords, Momon, and Nabe. "Can confirm this." He said casually and leaned on the counter. "So can we get paid yet?"

"He did in fact kill that many, the rest of us weren't able to get that many because of him." Peter explained as he and the others set their bags of ears on the counter.

"I'll have to get somebody to get all of these and your money so it'll be a few moments." The woman said then went over to inform another employee.

"Is it really hard to believe I can kill a few ogres by myself?" Tyr asked the others who shook their heads.

"It's not hard to believe for us because we saw it but normally taking an ogre down in a single attack is relatively hard for most people to do. Who knows, cause of this we might be promoted to a higher rank just for your work." Peter explained with a smile. "Maybe we'll hit Gold or Platinum."

"That could be advantageous." Momon commented.

Soon the secretary came back over with a few bags of money and distributed them amongst the group of adventurers. Along with the money they also had their ranks all improved to gold; Secretly to the joy of Tyr since he wouldn't have to wear any silver. Sure he had to handle it when paying people but it still burned him ever so slightly but he easily hid it. After they acquired all of their money and new ranks they left the guild hall.

They made their way to the marketplace and they split off into groups to try and find the best deal on oxen and a wagon. Momon, Nabe, and Tyr went off to check for themselves and the Swords went the opposite side of the market. Their search didn't take all to long as they quickly found an old farmer wanting to sell some. The transaction was fairly easy for the trio and after they bought them they went to find the others. When they found the others they rode over to them in the wagon that was being pulled by two large black oxen. The four adventurers climbed into the wagon shortly after.

"That was pretty fast." Peter commented as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah well the old man who sold it to us was selling them for only a few silver." Tyr explained casually while driving the wagon rather poorly. "Anyway let's go to a tavern and spend some of our money getting trashed." He chuckled and made the oxen go towards the inn he, Momon, and Nabe have been staying at.

When they arrived Tyr found an area to 'park' the wagon then they all went inside. The tavern in the inn was relatively empty considering the time of day other than the regular drunks. Tyr walked over to a table where three drunks sat. He placed a hand down on the table and the trio looked at him but instantly got up and left the table while muttering in fear as they saw what he did the other day to another guy there. With a hearty laugh Tyr motioned the others to sit at the now empty table.

The others took their seats as Tyr went to the bar and bought an expensive bottle of ale and got a few glasses. Once acquired he went back to the table to see the others looking perplexed. As he sat down he passed cups to everyone except Momon and Nabe. With the skill of a professional bartender he poured out the ale into the different glasses, each exactly equal to the other. Soon the bulk majority of the group got to drinking and having a good time until a familier red headed adventurer made her way to the groups' table.

"Oh hey Red, hows ya doin?" Tyr asked with a seemingly drunken slur and a goofy smile. Brita just rolled her eyes and went over to Momon.

"I've been looking for you guys all day, anyway I took those potions you guys gave me the other day to be appraised," Brita said while crossing her arms. "The alchemist I took them to said she wanted to meet you and that guy." He said promptly while jabbing her thumb towards Tyr.

"Really now? We could meet her this evening." Momon answered for him and his friend. "What is her name?"

"Lizzie Bareare. You know, she and her grandson are kinda famous in the land." Brita answered with a slightly baffled look.

"Wait she seriously wants to see them? Wow, you guys are going places." Peter said as he looked at Momon, Nabe, and Tyr.

"Well anyway, Lizzie said you should stop by tomorrow night when Niferia gets back from collecting herbs." Brita explained then started to make her way out of the tavern.

Peter asked Momon about what had happened and he delved into the small tail of what had happened. The Swords listened with keen interest as the knight explained what had happened. Tyr sat off to the side with Nabe, listening to how Momon was explaining everything. He thought it would be fun to act drunk and nearly laughed when Momon looked at him sternly. After a while the sun started to set and Momon had the Swords take the oxen and wagon with them since he thought it would be best. After they left Momon, Nabe, and Tyr went to their inn room and all sat around. Once the windows we closed Momon took off his helm with a brilliant flash of bluish white flame.

"Why are you so casual with them?" He asked and looked to Tyr who had stopped acting drunk once they entered the room.

"What can I say? I'm a people person." Tyr answered with a shrug as he got comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. "They are interesting and have some fun stories to hear."

"But their stories aren't like ours." Momon shot back.

Tyr just raised an eyebrow. "So? I mean we can't tell them all of ours because it would sound unbelievable so hearing about them is fun."

Momon rubbed the back of his head and looked down at bit. "True," Then he looked over to Nabe. "Has your opinions on humans improved yet?" He questioned.

"No Lord Ainz, I still view them as worthless lesser beings." Nabe answered as she looked up towards him from her bowing position.

Momon looked over to Tyr who just shrugged. "Can't change hardwired programming that easily." He explained.

With that said Momon pulled out some scrolls of paper and started to go over the notes he had taken so far that Tyr hadn't really looked at. Whenever Momon need some information about the Swords Tyr gave what he could since he was more friendly with them. Nabe simply stood to the side as her two masters went over everything they knew so far. This went on for most of the evening until they ran out of information to discuss and started to reminisce about the past.

When they had first met Momon had been going on a quest with a few members of Ainz Ooal Gown and he had witnessed Tyr in his wolf form fighting off a group of players. Momon had discovered that Tyr had a build optimized primarily to PVP and secondarily to Raiding. Momon and the group helped him out since he was having a bit of a tough time against all of the enemy players. After that Tyr decided to join their new guild, happy to see a group that wanted to protect and assist other Heteromorphic players.

The next day the Swords explained to their three new teammates that they all had to do something with the guild that day so they could just go see Lizzie without them. Since they had time to kill Momon and Tyr started to explore E-Rantel. Such a vast fantastical city interested them and honestly made them a bit excited. What else should be expected of gamers though was their thought process.

While they walked around Tyr pointed out details of the architecture to Momon and Nabe and how it was either meant to make more space on the upper levels or to help defend the city. Even though Momon didn't quite understand most of what Tyr was pointing out but he was happy to see his friend excited about all of this; He knew Tyr had been a mythology majour and architecture minor so this had to've been a dream of his. As they walked through people stared at them, many confused on how the berserker knew so much about it the buildings designs.

The day went by quick though and soon the sun was setting and the trio started to make their way to Lizzie's shop. The trek wasn't long but as they walked Tyr noticed the strong scent of rotting flesh and blood not far from them. Since the streets were empty he drew one of his many weapons out of his bag. This one being a large hand and a half sword with a intricate pattern of decaying roots leading from the handle to about three-fourths of the way to the tip of the blade, it had the name of Corpse Bramble. Once it was in his hands a scream resonated throughout the streets coming from where they were told Lizzie's shop was.

With great haste the trio dashed to the shop, all using abilities to augment their speed in some way. The first of them to arrive was Tyr since his Agility was higher than both of his teammates. On collapsed on the ground in front of them was an old woman that was unconscious with a nasty head wound. Down the hallway he could see a group of seven zombies. A moment after he arrived Momon was beside him along with Nabe.

In an instant the undead were slain by the group and were aiding the old woman. Momon lifted the woman's head and gave her one of his healing potions. Whatever wounds she had were gone in an instant and she woke up. Blinking, she looked up at the pitch black helm with golden trim and her eyes widened.

Quickly she got up and hurried away from him. "Wh-wh-who are you!? Did you take Nipheria?!" She accused while pointing at them.

Tyr sheathed his sword and cracked his neck. "No we didn't take your boy Miss Bareare. We're the two men you wanted to see tonight, along with one of our travelling companions," He explained while running a hand through his hair. "Now it appears you might need our help."

"You're Tyr and Momon?" She asked and held her head in her hands. "So you two had those powerful potions; But to get to the important part here is my grandson is gone now and I don't know where he is." She told them as she sat down, fatigued by what was going on.

"We can offer assistance of course but we'd require payment. How much are you willing to offer us?" Momon inquired while crossing his arms.

Lizzie looked up at the hulking mass of plate mail. "Anything, I'm willing to pay anything for you all to find my grandson!" She answered.

"Really now?" Tyr asked while cocking an eyebrow only to get a nod of the head from the woman. "Wonderful. Aye, Momon?"

"What is it Tyr?" The knight asked while turning his head to the barbarian.

"Think she'd be useful in potions research or something like that?" The barbarian asked. Curious to see what his comrade thought.

Momon placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment before nodding. "Miss Bereare, do you know where Carne Village is?" He questioned.

Lizzie nodded. "Yes, I do. Niferia stops by there usually when he goes out to get herbs. He also buys healing herbs from them from time to time." She explained.

"Would you be willing to move there so you could assist with research we are conducting?" Momon asked while looking down at her.

"Is that all you want from me? Yes then just please find Niferia!" She answered almost instantly.

"Perfect. We accept the terms of this contract then." Tyr said while extending his hand for a shake which the older woman took and shook.

The group started to examine the bodies to see what they could learn. As they did this, Lizzie mentioned how they were the adventurers Niferia had hired to protect him on his recent herb gathering trip. Once Momon learned this he noticed the plates were missing from the adventurers. After that the group went into another room where Momon took out a plethora of scrolls and explained to Nabe the orders of which to use to track the kidnapper. Tyr sat off to the side as they worked that out since he couldn't use scrolls considering his Magic-Caster class used nature as a spellcasting medium instead of the strict arcane.

It took the about fifteen minutes in total to discover where Niferia was along with the massive horde of undead being summoned from the young man. With the location known to them they informed Lizzie of what was happening before started their trek to the graveyard. Of course they had to run all the way there which cut down their window to quell the spawning army which just grew and grew until it was gigantic.

As they arrived they saw undead crawling up the wall, murdering the poor guards at the top of it. Quickly drawing their weapons the trio attacked the masses of shambling skeletons. Both Momon and Tyr slashed through the hordes while Nabe used low level lightning spells to burn them away.

Tyr placed his hand around the Mjölnir around his neck as it started to glow. " _ **Valhalla's Brigade!**_ " He exclaimed and three phantoms of warriors appear from the necklace. Instantly the three phantoms ran at the skeletons and started to smash through them. "Think you could cast flight on us Nabe? So we wouldn't have to deal with as much of this shit."

"Of course Tyr sir." She replied then cast the spell on them.

They started to float in the air above the hordes while Momon walked through the hordes with ease. Of course he summoned his own creatures to lessen the numbers. Once a substantial path was cut down they all started to make their way to the mausoleum. When they arrived they prepared themselves for the battle sure to ensue.

 **And that's the chapter, yes I ended with a cliffhanger. I think that makes me as evil as Ainz or Demiurge. Sorry if the chapter is short but as I stated in my little author's note last post, I've been busy. Anyway let's get to the review replies.**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: Um wow damn, I was actually gonna do something like that no lie. Anywho… Glad you like Tyr, and I'm not sure which will. Maybe they'll team up, not gonna lie I haven't been able to put much thought into it since I have been extremely busy. All in all though thanks for the review and understanding why this took a while to get out.**

 **PervySageChuck: Dude you're funny as hell with your reviews, I'm glad you leave them.**

 **Parsect: Glad you like the story and Tyr. I hope you find the future events interesting.**

 **BladeGrip: Happy to see you like the more relaxed bits cause honestly I dislike writing fight scenes most of the time and try to make them go by quick since I don't have fun with them. Yep, let's ignore the money thing cause it is rather confusing. Thanks also, I'll try to have as much fun as possible.**

 **Nonnerism: Fuckin' aye mate, hell ya to a Norse person reading this. There will be a good old rampage eventually just it'll be a minute till I get to it. Thanks, I try to have good grammar most of the time but my mind goes a bit faster than I can type sometimes.**

 **Sorry this wasn't out on the days I said I'd try to upload them but the past few days I've been having to work a lot more than normal since Saturday and Sunday the guys I was supposed to work with were out sick. Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review cause I like to know any errors you guys might've noticed. The next chapter should be out either sometime next month or in November.**

 **Bye everyone, again I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter. I'm happy to see people enjoyed the last chapter, a lot in one case, and I got a new one for y'all. Sorry it took a long time for this chapter to be released but I've been busy with work and a new dog that I got. Anyway I don't got much to say here so let's get to the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

Momon, Nabe, and Tyr stood in front of the mausoleum casually as they waited for the group performing the ritual to stop their chanting. That wasn't long though as Tyr picked up and rock and threw it at them, hitting Kahjit in the head as one of the mages informed him of the arrival of the adventurers. The bald man looked over to the trio with fury in his eyes to which Tyr simply smirked.

"Oi! I assume you all were the ones to kidnap Nifrea?" Tyr asked while putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Kahjit yelled back as the mages around him took a step back.

"My name is Momon," Momon stated as he took a step forward. "And these are my comrades Nabe and Tyr." He answered. "This seems like a boring night for a ritual though."

'I decided whether or not a night is perfect for a ritual." Kahjit replied as he took a step forward while caressing the orb in his hands. "Now I'd ask why you're here but it seems to have been made obvious by the lumbering oaf you have with you."

"I am not an oaf ya wrinkled up bag of worms." Tyr shot back and cracked his neck a bit. "So who's hiding behind the pillar? Cause whoever it is smells like blood."

With that stated Clementine walked out from behind the pillar only to receive an angry glare from Kahjit. "Wow that's one impressive sense of smell ya got there." She said with a giggle. "Looks like they found us out Kahjit." She said as she turned to the necromancer.

"I am curious though, how did you three even find this place?" Kahjit questioned as he looked away her and back towards the three adventurers.

"Oh well we used a ton of scrolls." Tyr oh so eloquently put it as he cracked his neck.

"We used them to locate your companion there." Momon added and pointed to Clementine. "Underneath her cloak can reveal how." He stated.

Clementine grinned and wrapped her arms around herself then quickly pulled her cloak back revealing a large amount of adventurers tags. "You mean these?" She questioned.

As Kahjit was about to comment Tyr spoke up. "Oi, Momon? Can I fight her? It seems like it would be fun for a couple of minutes."

Momon nodded. "Sure. Nabe and I will deal with Kahjit and his underlings."

Tyr grinned. "Alright! Oi Blondie! Follow me! We don't have enough room here with all of these people!" He explained then started walking away to which Clementine started following him.

After walking for about ten minutes, Clementine finally spoke up. "So were those guys your friends? Have you hunted me down to avenge them?" She asked with both cruelty and curiosity in his voice.

Tyr simply shook his head. "Nope, not at all actually. Never met them in my life. You just seem like a good way to kill thirty minutes." He replied and chuckled which caused Clementine to also laugh as she drew her short swords.

"Aren't you an arrogant bastard?" She asked as her chuckled died down and was replaced with anger. "Do you even know who I am? I am the Demon Lady Clementine." She told him as he turned around and stared at her unamused by this.

:He shook his head again as he reached to his side and grabbed the bag he had hanging from his belt. "Honestly I don't know who ya are, I just feel like it would be fun to kill you as I said." He explained and pulled out a simple looking estoc with a goldish tint to the smoking blade. "Now I ain't the best with piercing weapons but I feel like it would be fitting considering what you use." He then got into a proper fencing stance and aimed the blade at her. "Come at me." He ordered and the furious look she had on her face nearly exploded into pure rage.

"Fine!" She howled in anger and crouched down. " _ **Ability Boost, Greater Ability Boost, Flow Acceleration, Greater Evasion, Invulnerable Fortress, Pace of Wind**_." She said before dashing at him.

The moment she struck he spoke up. " _ **Asgardian's Unbreakable Skin**_." He stated as the blades came into contact with his skin they cracked and snapped. Taken aback by this, Clementine jumped back before Tyr could stab her with shock written clearly on her face. "My skill is similar to your _**Invulnerable Fortress**_ skill as I assume you realise. Ya ain't hurting me with those puny things." He explained as he stepped forward, his normally pale skin gaining a goldish tone.

Before she could attack again or really do anything, Tyr dashed at her and stabbed through her stomach. A blood curdling scream was expelled from her lungs as her skin started to burn with golden flames. The fire was relatively small and didn't burn the ground around her but it quickly grew before he drew out the blade. In an instant the flames died down to nothing and her body quickly healed. Fear grew in her eyes as she gazed upon the grinning visage of the berserker. A thought entered her mind and then she started to run.

Tyr stood still for a moment and started to chuckle and said a single thing, " _ **Winter Wolf**_."

Once she was around a hundred yards away he put away the estoc and howled to the moon. Snow white fur sprouted from his skin and his bones twisted and contorted to a more elongated and sturdier form. His stature grew to the size of three men and his strength increased twofold. Lastly his eyes gleamed with moonlight with a pale red tint.

With another howl he dashed at her fleeing form. Clementine foolishly looked back as he pounced on her and thrusted his long claws into her sides. A sickening grin appeared on his face as her sides started to freeze. Struggling she started to punch him in the face in a vain attempt to get him to release her. Opening his maw, he descended upon her neck and ripped out her throat. Normally blood is warm and red but due to the effects of _**Winter Wolf**_ freezing her blood had a purple hue to it and was more like a sludge now. Her pitiful retaliation stopped after this as he started to consume her.

Back with Momon and Nabe they were fighting off the Skeletal Dragon that Kahjit summoned. His assistants were dead at his feet as he struggled to fight off the two. Nabe blocked another strike as Momon slashed at the leg of the undead horror. Even though Momon knew he could either a, take over the undead, or b, simply kill it in one attack, he felt that he should at least attempt to hold back. This self imposed limitation was holding him back and soon he decided to just stop. When they had a moment of reprieve the pair jumped back and Momon looked towards Nabe.

"Narberal Gamma, show them the strength of the Great Tomb a Nazarick!" He ordered the Pleiades who nodded and started to float in the air while her clothing magically transformed into her maid uniform.

A smirk formed on Naberal's face as she stared down at Kahjit. "I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle maids, who swore loyalty to the overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown. You lower life forms should be honored to battle with me.." She said as lighting started to form in her hands.

Anger started to form in Kahjit's eyes as he glared at her. "I will not be beat by a little girl in a maid uniform!" He roared angrily and summoned a second Skeletal Dragon with his orb.

Momon started to chuckle as his armour disappeared with a flash of light and his real body was revealed. "So you think your Dragon is so powerful?" He asked as Kahjit's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Well let me tell you a secret, your Dragon's are not truly immune to magic. They are simply immune to 6th Tier and below. Naberal and I can cast higher tier magic." He explained as he pointed his finger at the Skeletal Dragon that had just been summoned. " _ **Hellflame.**_ " He stated then the flames shot out at the Skeletal Dragon and burnt it to ashes.

Naberal looked at the other Skeletal Dragon and extended her hands, lightning linking her hands. " _ **Maximize Dragon Lightning.**_ " She said then shot the lightning dragon out at the Skeletal Dragon, destroying it.

Feeling fear grasp his heart, Kahjit attempted to run away. This failed though as Ainz silently extended his hand and casted _**Death**_. Kahjit fell over, dead as Ainz simply walked over and examined the bodies. Behind them was shuffling and what sounded like something being dragged. When Ainz turned around he saw Tyr in his massive wolf form which even towered over him. Behind him was the bloody body of Clementine, missing her head and most of her torso. Slowly Tyr returned to his human form with a deep frown on his face. His mouth was covered in blood and gore.

"I see you handled her rather easily." Ainz commented and returned to his armoured form.

"Yeah… I did…" Tyr replied then threw the body down to Ainz's feet. "She's dead and now I'm disgusted. Didn't realize my wolf form would cloud my mind so much." He commented and looked down at his hands which were also cover in blood. "Well let's go find that kid." He said and started walking into the massive tomb.

Momon and Nabe followed behind him silently as they neared the room where Nipherea was being kept. When they found the boy, they saw the crown on his head and his eyes bleeding heavily. After taking a moment to examine the item, Momon destroyed the crown with ease. He caught the boy as he fell and handed him off to Tyr, who wiped his hands and face before taking him. They then went to turn in the job as the sun started to rise.

They arrived back at the guildhall after about an hour of walking. Waiting outside was Lizzie and the Swords for them to return. Lizzie ran over to the trio and took Nipherea from Tyr, his eyes being healed before they arrived. The large group entered the guildhall and went to explain what all had happened.

Due to their efforts, Momon, Nabe, and Tyr had their ranks improved to mythril. The Swords congratulated their friends and they all went out to drink once everything was done. Tyr remained silent during most of it and eventually went outside to think by himself. Unknown to him, Ninya followed behind him silently. Tyr sat outside on a bench while staring at the clouds in the sky; Silently thinking of what each shape actually was. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when Ninya sat beside him.

"You alright, Tyr? You seem off." Ninya commented as she looked up at him.

Tyr nodded. "Yeah, I am. Just thinking about things. Stories that I used to read when I was a kid."

"You can read? I thought before you mention you couldn't when we were travelling." Ninya said in confusion while scratching her head.

"Yeah well, I can't read the language from this land but where I'm from we had a different written script. I can read that just fine." Tyr explained as he looked over to her.

Ninya gained an "oh" expression as she looked at him and nodded. "Well that makes plenty of sense. What were the stories you read about."

He shrugged. "Stories about the gods of my culture, noble warriors, and fearsome monsters that would bathe in blood and their wrong doings." He once again explained rather casually. "I'm curious to see if I'd be viewed as a hero if I'm ever put into the history books and such. I mean, I'm a killing machine that has a streak of brutality. Maybe I'd be viewed as a monster that fought with rage and anger."

Ninya's expression changed to a rather sad one until it turned into a large smile. "Well I believe you're a good person so I don't think you'd be viewed as a monster." She attempted to reassure him which caused him to smile and let out a jovial laugh.

"Glad ya think so, Ninya the Spellcaster." He chuckled as he used her nickname much to her annoyance.

"Please don't call me that…" She meekly asked as a faint blush appeared on her face.

He chuckled some more as he saw her expression. "Why? You should be proud of such a title. That ability of yours is truly amazing, I only have the ability to get angry enough to beat an ogre into the ground."

"Still though…" She mumbled only for Tyr to jossel her hair.

"Don't mind it, one of these days you'll be famous enough adventurer to truly live up to that name, I believe that's what will happen at least." He told her and chuckled as she glared at him for what he did. "Should we go back inside?"

"Yeah." Ninya stood up along with Tyr and they reentered the tavern they were currently at.

When they stepped back inside they sat with the others and celebrated for the rest of the day. At the end of the night the Swords left and the trio went to the room they were renting for the evening. When they entered Ainz took of his helm and sat in a chair as Tyr sat opposite to him.

After waiting for a moment Ainz spoke up. "What's wrong? You seem upset." He asked Tyr as he rested in his chair.

"I ate a person today." Tyr answered as he leaned back in his chair and started to stare at the ceiling.

"You are a werewolf now." Ainz pointed out.

Tyr nodded and cracked his neck. "Yes that is true but still. Unlike you, I'm not an undead so I don't have racial features that control my emotions. It's just insane to me that I actually ate someone." He admitted with a sigh. "I don't know but being in this world is changing me. Back in Yggdrasil it didn't matter since they were just pieces of code. Now they are living beings that feel pain and scream. I don't think I like killing humans."

Ainz just shrugged. "They're only humans." He replied coldly.

"Yeah, and?" Tyr shot back as he looked down to Ainz and glared slightly.

"They are weak." Ainz stated bluntly only for Tyr to punch him in the face.

"Don't say stuff like that," Tyr barked as his glare hardened. "You used to be a human." He stated which caused Nabe to gasp.

"You were once a human Ainz, sir?" She questioned in confusion.

"Every lich was once one." Ainz replied, dodging the question in a sense an he looked back at Tyr who retracted his fist.

"Sorry about that, my anger over took me." Tyr apologized and bowed his head.

Ainz held up his hand to stop him. "It's fine, I understand. How about we do some planning for our next step." He suggested which Tyr nodded in reply then they started planning.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. Chapters will be getting shorter from now on as I attempt to make more chapters so I can update this a bit more frequently. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **Randy the Imperial Guardsman: Guardsman, I don't think your Commissar would approve of such statements but because I like your review, I won't report you to him. Thanks for the review! PS, I'm making an Imperial Guardsman army so seeing your review made me happy.**

 **Koseta.a: Glad you like it, I'll try to release more chapters!**

 **Guest: I will absolutely try my best!**

 **LizPR: Alrighty!**

 **JustAReader: I'm glad you love it, I hope this chapter didn't sour that opinion cause I did rush this somewhat. Thank you for your praise it really makes me happy to see people enjoy my work sooooo much! Happy you ship them together because slight spoilier alert I'm gonna ship them together.**

 **Ddmark75: Now I understand this question and feel like I should thoroughly explain my reasoning. In Norse myth, heroes that die in battle go to Valhalla to await Ragnarok so they can fight alongside the gods. In this story the reason why I titled it Asgardian instead of Valhallin was because Tyr is not dead meaning he couldn't be a Champion of Valhalla. I didn't want him to be an undead such as a Draugr because writing an undead character can be hard for me. It's not because they are complicated because I frequently play undead in tabletop rpgs. I enjoy werewolves more though so I decided to make Tyr one instead and titled it Asgardian Champion. A long explanation for simple question but I felt like it was needed.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now but I don't know when I upload the next chapter so this is all for now. Hoped you enjoyed, please leave a review because I like getting feedback from people.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
